


Mouse Trapped

by vocalspaz88



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalspaz88/pseuds/vocalspaz88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat got your tongue? Or was that a kiss? The story of Tom and Jerry is as never ending as day turning to night. The constant battle between cat and mouse gets interesting when by the light of the moon each night, the houses animals take on human form. Night by night Tom ad Jerry chase one another until finally, Jerry breaks his ankle and Tom gets the in he's been waiting for: A chance to kill the mouse once and for all. The question is, will he take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some people believed that outdoor cats were cold, unfriendly, mindless hunters who did nothing but wonder all night and drop little dead things on the front porch, but Tom the gray and white cat was nearly the opposite. He was pampered half to death during his time indoors, passing freely through the cat flap on the back door. The Old Lady has had Tom his whole life, since he was a kitten, and as a fully grown cat Tom loved her dearly, and would do anything protect her.  
Including, of course, kill mice.  
For a good long while, Tom was a kitten worth telling about. Not a single rodent passed under his paw without becoming a meal. He caught everything quickly and cleanly, and The Old Lady praised him endlessly. That all changed when Jerry moved in.  
Jerry, as one might assume, was a mouse. A very sneaky, clever, tiny, and elusive little mouse. Tom loathed that tiny little mouse. Jerry knew all the right places to run, climb, and hide to keep out of reach of Tom's hungry jaws. The Old Lady was terrified of mice, and whenever she saw Jerry she'd shriek for Tom to come kill the little beast. She'd smack at Jerry with a broom, even getting in a few good hits as Tom tried to corner him, and though there was always a good fight, Jerry always managed to escape alive, slinking into one of the houses many mouse holes. The Old Lady still loved Tom in spite of Jerry's elusive nature, but there was always that disappointment whenever Jerry got away.  
For this, Tom held more of a grudge against Jerry than what was normal for cat and mouse.  
Tom was lurking by Jerry's mouse hole one night, all of this stewing in his mind as his paws padded softly against the linoleum kitchen floor. It was late, the moon was almost at the highest point in the sky, and when that happened Jerry would have to come out of his hole and face Tom. He wouldnt have a choice, because when the moon reached it's peak, all of the animals in the town changed into people until morning light hit. If Jerry stayed in his mouse hole too long, he'd crush himself when he changed, so Tom formulated a plan: Block every hole, forcing Jerry out and into his clutches just before moonrise. The house would be rodent free again, and stay that way for good.  
Tom's tail flicked with anticipation as he felt the tingling in his spine. The moon was in place, the transformation was about to begin; if Jerry didn't come out now, he'd be dead anyway. This was it, he felt his back stretching, his head changing, snout retreating into his face, legs extending, shoulders shifting and more until he was standing on two feet, panting, half man and half cat. His ear twitched and he got down on his hands and knees, glaring at the mouse hole. There was no blood, no sounds of a body being crushed inside the wall, and no sign of an escape. What the hell had gone wrong?  
Just then a gentle clink caught Tom's attention and he stood so fast his his bell collar jingled obnoxiously. He ran into the kitchen to see a petite little brunet in bright blue shorts and a large white button up with the sleeves rolled up. A thin, brown tail peeked out of a hole in the shorts, and two round ears parted the small man's hair. The tail was arched lightheartedly, and Jerry was standing barefoot on his tip toes, reaching for a loaf of french bread that sat atop the fridge. He finally got it down and set it by the roll of cheese he had already acquired, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips in preparation for his feast.  
Tom's eye twitched in irritation, and with an angry yowl rushed at Jerry, fists swinging. The mouse yelped in alarm and ditched his bounty, dashing into the dining room and starting the chase. The two of them scrambled around the house for what seemed like hours, knocking things over, always trying to out smart one another until finally, finally, Tom had Jerry in a corner, both hands around the smaller man's neck and squeezing.  
Jerry sucked in a choked gasp of air, Tom was squeezing his airways shut. The mouse already had evidence of many healing injuries: a bandage wrapped around his forehead from it being slammed into the brick wall outside, a bruise under his left eye from being backhanded, a brace on his wrist from where Tom had stepped on it, and a busted lip to top it all of. Now he was going to have hand shaped bruises around his neck, too! He squirmed and fought, desperately trying to suck down some oxygen before he passed out. Tom shook him and he let out a strangled whimper. “How did you do it,” Hissed the cat. “How did you escape?”  
He loosened his grip just enough for Jerry to breathe, and the mouse coughed violently, gulping down air until his eyes watered. His neck throbbed, visibly red, but he didnt speak.  
“Answer me!” Tom growled, slamming him against the wall.  
Jerry's head hit hard and he was dizzied, eyes loosing focus for a moment. “I-I...”  
Tom dropped Jerry and slammed his fist against the wall. “Tell me!”  
Without the cat holding him up, Jerry slid to the floor, gasping. Tod snarled in irritation, but no matter how he threatened Jerry didnt speak. Tom's ears turned forward and he narrowed his eyes, nudging Jerry in the ribs with his foot. Did he pass out? He knelt down, frowning, and tilted his head down to listen for breathing.  
Before he knew what hit him, Jerry kicked Tom in the gut with both feet, jumped up, and ran. The chase was on again.  
This was how most nights in the house went along, and by the time it was over, Jerry was aching all over. He may have been faster and smarter, but Tom was stronger, and once Tom got a hold of him? He was sure to sustain an injury or six before escaping. It was almost morning when Jerry finally managed to hide, crouched into a ball high up on the closet shelf. He nursed his injuries to the best of his ability, tears streaking down his cheeks. Why did it always have to be this way? No matter what house he found, there was always SOMETHING there to beat on him. Dogs, cats, snakes and ferrets, EXTERMINATORS and worse! There was no safe place for a little mouse like him. He sniffled pathetically, cursing Tom and every other cat to ever push him around just as he felt the closet wrack fall from beneath him, the far end cut with a saw.  
“Tom give it a rest, would you!” Jerry cried, breaths shaking as he held his ankle. Searing pain was shooting all the way up his leg, stemming from where he had landed wrong. His foot was twisted at a sickening angle, and was already beginning to swell. “Can't you call it a night, or are you really going to kill me this time?”  
Tom held the little saw tight in his hand and grabbed Jerry by the shirt front, the vein on his neck throbbing angrily. Finally he had Jerry, finally he could end it all. He lifted the saw and saw the mouse flinch, squeezing his eyes shut and trembling in fear. Tom felt powerful, Jerry couldnt run! He had finally won! He was going for the kill, but then he hesitated, the sound of Jerry's terrified breathing stopping him. He remembered when he was a kitten, sitting alone in a box after all his fluffy white brothers and sisters were adopted. He had been all alone when suddenly a possessed dachshund had been let of its leash. It would have killed Tom, and never had he felt worse terror, but The Old Lady found him there and rescued him. She's cared for him ever since.  
Cursing under his breath Tom tossed the saw away and extended his hand instead. He glared at the open closet door, unable to meet Jerry's eyes. “Come on, I'll find you a place to lie down until morning,” He grumbled, ears burning in embarrassment. “Hurry the hell up though before I change my mind."  
Jerry opened his teary eyes, stunned. He had been sure Tom was going to kill him. Obviously, he didnt trust the cat one bit, but thinking nothing could be worse than being sawed to bits Jerry took Tom's hand anyway.  
With surprising strength, Tom hoisted Jerry up and carried him like a little kid, walking him up into the attic, stirring the dust that looked as if it hadnt been disturbed in years. Tom coughed, and Jerry sneezed, but were used to it in a minute or two. Tom set Jerry down on a stool and dragged an aged mattress out from under a table, beating it a few times with a broom to raise some of that dust before getting out a moth eaten quilt and spreading it out rather nicely. For a pillow, he rolled up a table cloth. “You should be able to rest okay here,” Tom mumbled, laying Jerry down on the make shift bed. “In both forms. I won't disturb you, and neither will The Old Lady. She never comes up here.”  
Jerry stared, speechless. Tom had actually helped him.  
“I'll bring food by when I can,” The cat added awkwardly.  
Jerry shook his head incredulously. “Why are you doing this?”  
Tom was silent for a long time, but though he opened his mouth to reply, he quickly closed it again, sneering rudely before storming out of the attic, leaving Jerry alone with nothing but stirred up emotions, and a thick layer of dust.


	2. Of Body and Heart

For the first hour of so of laying down on that old mattress, Jerry was sure that he was falling, like a sucker, for one of Tom's elaborate traps. He was tense and in a lot of pain, more than he usually was after their fights. A few more hours though, Jerry realized dawn was fast approaching and Tom had yet to come disturb his restless thinking. Jerry ultimately fell asleep, exhausted.

He woke early, choosing for the time being to remain in human form. Usually he would just return to the safety of his mouse holes, but if he changed forms, the injuries he sustained as a human would pause in their healing until he changed back. It was why Jerry's injuries always lingered so long; being human meant sacrificing safety. Tom would always be able to reach him like this, he had no where to hide. Not from Tom, or from that jumpy old lady.

Yet now there he lay, safe in that moment to stay human and simply heal.

Being left in peace was a stretch as it was, so Jerry wasn’t expecting much, or anything, in the ways of food that day. He assumed he'd have to wait for nighttime where he could hobble down and steal something on his own like usual.

With a sigh Jerry settled in to wait, finding an old, heavy book to read. He yawned as he leafed through the pages, tossing it aside after only six of them, completely bored. Just then, the sound of the staircase creaking had his whole body rigid with fear. This was it; the punchline to this whole joke was coming. Jerry thought frantically and fruitlessly of ways to flee, but nothing came. He could hardly limp, let alone run, and turning into a mouse would only make it harder to fight. Jerry was panicked, but the smell of melted cheese and warm bread made him hesitate, curious.

As it turned out, the smell was coming from Tom, who was climbing up the stairs with a tray of cheese toast and a bottle of whole milk. Jerry felt his stomach growl, but ignored it and pressed his back against the wall, keeping as far from Tom as the space allowed. Tom's light gray ears pressed back, his tail flicking almost sheepishly. “I thought you'd be wanting breakfast by now,” He mumbled, eyes shifting around the attic. “It's ten past ten.”

“What are you doing walking around like that at a time like this?” Jerry said smartly. “You're going to give The Old Lady a heart attack. The hag.”

“She went out,” Tom said defensively. “Also, she's not a hag! I made you food, the least you could do is shut your damn mouth and accept it.”

“Why don’t you eat it?”

Tom glared. “I’m lactose intolerant,” he snapped.

There was a long stretch of silence and Jerry saw tom's ear twitch in irritation. Suddenly, he smirked, trying so hard not to laugh that it caused Tom to laugh himself. It felt strange to laugh like that, especially with Tom. Jerry was so used to a hard life of running, fighting, and hiding that he sometimes forgot to just be happy. “Fine,” He snickered, taking the breakfast tray and beginning to eat.

Tom seemed appeased by this and say down on the bed beside Jerry. The mouse's ears went back, cautious, but he stayed where he was and just enjoyed his cheese toast. “So where'd you learn to steal food?” Jerry asked sarcastically. “Aren't your meals presented on a silver dish or something?”

“It's stainless steal, dickhead,” Tom jeered. “And I steal food plenty, do you think The Old Lady gives me everything I want?”

Jerry recalled watching Tom from his mouse hole once, seeing him put his paws up on the table legs and meowing until a bit of turkey was dropped for him to nibble on. “Yes?”

“Well you'd be wrong,” Said Tom. “I have to sneak the good stuff.”

Jerry watched with raised brows as Tom pulled a handful of spicy tuna rolls from his hoodie's pocket. “Sushi?” Jerry demanded, incredulous. “You steal sushi?”

“How else am I supposed to get it? I'm a cat. Anyhow, it's my favorite.” Tom popped a chunk into his mouth with a loud purr.

“My favorite food is sort of obvious,” Jerry snickered.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It's cheese. All types, just cheese.”

They both laughed at this and Jerry took a big bite of his toast, pleasantly surprised by the lighthearted nature of their conversation. Never did Jerry expect that it would be so easy to just sit around and talk to Tom, and he found himself glancing sideways just to catch Tom smiling. Jerry was just thinking how handsome Tom looked when he wasn’t snarling, hissing, or growling, when Tom met his gaze. The smile Tom flashed was one of the friendliest Jerry has ever seen, and when Tom reached out to scratch him on the ears, Jerry almost closed his eyes and let it happen. However, old habits died hard and before he could think about it Jerry picked up the book he'd been reading and smacked Tom right in the face with it.

Tom let out a loud “Mrowwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” And jumped back, hissing. Jerry sucked in an alarmed gasp and dropped the book. “Sorry!” He squeaked, going scarlet in the face. “Sorry, please just… Don't come any closer.”

Nose bleeding, Tom glared at Jerry, but after a moment of obvious conflict just sighed. “It's fine,” He said through gritted teeth. “I'd better be going anyway, The Old Lady should be home soon.”

Jerry's ears drooped. “Okay.”

Tom gave him a small smile. “See you later, then.” And just like that he was gone.

Jerry chugged his milk, feeling conflicted.

For the majority of the day Jerry played Solitaire with an old deck of cards, listening to upbeat fifties music on a little hand held radio he found. He kept the volume low enough to not be heard down in the house, and though he got rather bored at times, Tom did sneak him lunch and dinner. The cat didn’t linger like he had after breakfast, and when the moon rose high Jerry half expected Tom to come, but he didn’t.

A mix of anger and confusion swam through Jerry's head. Confusion because of Tom's behavior, and anger because he cared so much. Why was he pining like a love sick song bird? He was a mouse, and mice didn’t pine, they survived. Even if it was in his nature to pine, he couldn’t have chosen anyone worse to pine over. Tom of all people! The cat who would eat him if only given the chance.

But Tom had been given the chance. Why hadn't Tom killed him?

Thoughts like that troubled Jerry as he slept, and when he woke to see Tom laying on the floor beside his bed, his confusion only grew worse.

Morning after morning he woke seeing Tom this way. Jerry couldn’t face it, and every morning he pretended to sleep in, waiting until Tom brought him breakfast to stir. The two of them made surprisingly good conversation when they were together. Tom noticed how bored Jerry was getting of Solitaire and brought him puzzles, comics, and even a little hand held game to keep him busy through the day. Every so often Tom would attempt to get a little closer, ask a personal question or reach out to touch. Jerry beat on him every single time. Books, sports equipment, or the back of his hand all served as worthy weapons for his bursts of violence. Tom never hit back. the horrible part was that Jerry almost wanted Tom to come close, but he still continued pushing him away.

One morning Jerry woke early, scooting over to the edge of his mattress to peer at the man sleeping on the cold, hard attic floor. Biting his lip, Jerry reached down. Just before he could touch it, a stirring from downstairs made Tom's ear twitch. Jerry pulled back, but when all was calm he tried once more. The gray fur was much softer than he thought it'd be. A smile crept onto Jerry's face, remaining until a shrill scream had both him and Tom jumping out of their fur.

“Thomas!”

Jerry ripped his hand away and for a moment, his eyes met Tom's.

“Thomas? Thomas!”

And just like that, Tom was a cat again, rushing down to answer The Old Lady's call.

Jerry stared at the open stairway, mouth open for almost a full minute before throwing his face down into the mattress and screaming at the top of his lungs. He's never felt so frustrated in his life, and he was so desperate to vent that he sacrificed a pinch of his healing time, shifting into his mouse form and sneaking out and down the block to visit the neighbor's yard. A bulldog named Spike lived there, an acquaintance of Jerry's. Dogs had a knack for getting rid of cats, after all, and Spike had always been smitten with Jerry.

After slipping effortlessly under the white fence Jerry crept into the dog house where Spike was asleep. Jerry squeaked a little and the bulldog shifted, seeing the mouse and wagging his short, stubby tail. Spike licked Jerry in spite of how he squirmed, then shifted into human form to hold him. “Hiya Jer-Bear,” Said the dog perkily.

Jerry tried to shift too, but soon realized that in a dog house that size, they'd be squished to death. They both hurried out, hiding by the massive apple tree in the yard. Jerry wiped the slobber off of his face. “Dammit killer,” Jerry laughed, using the name printed on his red spiked collar. “You know I hate that.”

“Sorry, friend,” Spike chuckled, leaning his muscular form against the tree. “So how've you been? Why can't you walk, buddy?”

Jerry looked up from where he sat in the grass. “It's Tom's fault,” Jerry grumbled, wanting to let the anger he felt fester. Tom did cause this mess, why shouldn’t he be mad? The problem was, all he could think about was the kindness Tom's been showing him since. He sighed. “Well, I was sitting up on a shelf, hiding, and he sawed it down. I broke my ankle, see?” He held it up with his good hand.

“I'll kill him,” Spike growled.

“Easy!” Jerry squeaked, grabbing the dog's wrist. “No, don't, it's fine.”

“But it's not fine,” Spike barked. “Since when is it fine?”

“Its just that ever since… I dunno, it's been so different between us. He's been taking care of me.”

“Did you just say us? What kind of us is there with the two of you?”

“I don’t know,” Jerry mumbled. “He's almost… sweet to me. Like he really cares.”

“Cares so much he nearly sawed you to bits,” Spike growled.

Jerry had almost forgotten that Spike hated Tom even more than he had. “Just watch your tail, little mouse. I worry for you.”

Jerry smiled fondly, but dodged when Spike tried to pat his head. “Thanks, Spike,” Jerry said. “I'll visit again soon. I promise.”

Spike nodded, then gave Jerry a swift kiss on the cheek. Jerry shot him a disapproving look, but still smiled and said goodbye. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for Spike, it was that physical contact made him uncomfortable. Most of the time, people would only touch a mouse with the intent of harming it, so he liked to think it was a valid fear even if he knew Spike would never harm him.

Tom, however, did harm him, and often. Yet, Jerry secretly wanted Tom to touch him. He'd never let it happen, but he wanted to.

That night when Tom came upstairs to talk with him, Jerry had fear in his heart. Tom was so kind to him now, but why? Only because he was hurt? What was to become of them when Jerry healed? Would Tom start hunting him again? This genuinely terrified Jerry, because in spite of Spike's warning, his heart was set on Tom.

The sound of the door made Jerry jump, and he wiped his eyes frantically. He hadn’t realized he'd started crying.

The worried look in Tom's eyes only made it worse. “Jerry! Are you alright?”

Tom hurried over and Jerry thought up a quick lie. “I'm just frustrated,” He fibbed. “I'm stuck here all day and I can't even walk.”

For a while Tome just looked at him with a sad, guilty expression. Then, he reappear to have gotten an idea. “Well, how long has it been, Jerry?”

“What do you mean?” Jerry sniffed.

“Since… um, since when you got hurt.”

Jerry scoffed. “Since you nearly sawed me apart, you mean?”

Tom looked down, his ears drooping. “I… I've been meaning to bring that up.”

Jerry raised his brows.

Swallowing, Tom knelt by Jerry, offering his hand. “I'm very sorry.”

The apology brought more tears, and Jerry just shook his head.

“Please believe me, this is so hard,” Tom whined, sounding exhausted. “I'll never hurt you like that again, I promise.”

“Why not?” Jerry demanded. “Why stop the chase all of a sudden? What has really changed between us, Tom?”

Tom reached his hand out a little further, palm up and inviting. “We know each other now.”

“What do you mean, we know each other?” Jerry asked loudly. “Tom you've wanted me dead as long as I've lived here. How do you figure we all of a sudden know each other?”

“I know you like cheese,” Tom offered. “I know you hate holding still, that your favorite color is blue, that you don't have the attention span for reading, and that you tie excellent knots.”

Blushing, Jerry looked down at his shoe laces. They were tied perfectly. “You noticed my knots?”

Tom's face went a little pink as well. “Please take my hand. My arm is killing me.”

In spite of everything, Jerry cracked a smile and started to laugh. Hesitantly, he took Tom's hand, surprised by the gentle touch. Tom smiled, and for once, Jerry relaxed. “Try and take a few steps,”  
Tom suggested. “I'll definitely catch you if you fall.”

“Do you promise?” Jerry asked sharply. “You've got to promise.”

Tom nodded his head, ears perked happily. “I promise.”

Jerry gave Tom's swishing tail one last weary look, then shakily stood, trying not to depend too much on the cat for balance.

That had been a mistake.

As soon as Jerry lifted a foot he was falling, and before he knew it, pain was bursting over his hip. Tom yelped in surprise and hurried to Jerry's side. “Sorry, sorry!” Tom cried. “I didn't expect you to fall so soon!”

Tom reached down and took Jerry by the armpits to lift him. One touch and everything Spike had said came rushing into Jerry's head. He should be watching his tail, Tom could easily turn on him at any moment! Everything between them, whatever it was, had been doomed to failure since it began. Logically, Jerry should be keeping his distance. This could only end badly.

Tears welled up in Jerry's eyes again and he raised his good hand, ready to slap Tom across the face. He knew he should hit Tom, and a couple of weeks ago he would have. But Jerry hesitated, the tears spilling over his cheeks. A small sob escaped him, and Tom gently lowered the hand Jerry had raised, leaning in to brush his lips against Jerry's cheek. Before Jerry knew what hit him Tom shifted a tiny bit, and just like that was kissing Jerry right on the mouth.

And Jerry was kissing back.


	3. The Bitter Taste of Understanding

Tom would never forget the feeling of his stomach dropping right as his heart had leaped up into his throat. All too fast Jerry slipped through his grasp and fell. He'd apologized over and over again, but the tears had still come. Nothing broke Tom's heart more than the sight of those tears. Before the accident, Tom had no problem causing Jerry pain. He'd beat the mouse, trapped him, terrified him and worse, all for simply being a mouse. Now, getting to know him, Tom saw that there was no hate in his heart for Jerry like he had thought. He only felt fear, a gripping worry that if he failed to keep the house free of pests, The Old Lady would reject him. His true feelings for Jerry were much harder to accept than the hate, and Tom was at a total loss, but he couldn't have coped if Jerry had hit him, going on believing that Tom still wanted him dead.

With a gentle touch Tom lowered Jerry's hand and in grand admittance of how he truly felt, leaned in to kiss Jerry's tear streaked cheek. In that moment emotion met sensation and Tom lost himself in both, shifting just enough to capture Jerry's lips in a tender kiss. He closed his eyes, wrapping both arms snugly around the mouse's waist before he could stop himself and Tom was not disappointed.

Soon, tom could feel Jerry's lips moving along with his. Tom pulled Jerry closer, but drew back when he felt Jerry shiver. Their eyes met and Jerry blushed, looking off to the side, his expression shy. Tom gazed down, trying to meet those warm, brown eyes. When Jerry finally looked at him, they both smiled. Jerry looked a little nervous, but his smile was still sweet.

Without a word Tom scooped Jerry up and carried him to bed. They laid there together, face to face for a while and just studied each other's features. It was odd just to watch Jerry fall asleep, his eyelids drooping and his lips parting every now and then to yawn. Never in his life had he seen Jerry looking so content and relaxed. Tom wanted to see it every night before he fell asleep and every morning when he woke up, but the trouble was this: Everyone still expected them to be enemies.

What would happen if The Old Lady ever found out Tom wasn't hunting? Would she replace him with a cat who would? Would she still love him? When he looked at Jerry it was adoration he felt, but the strength of that feeling scared him to death.

In spite of those fears Tom slept peacefully by Jerry's side, leaving when he heard The Old Lady calling him the next morning. He change forms and hurried down to rub his back against her ankles, purring when she reached down to scratch his ears.

As usual, The Old Lady shuffled her way into the kitchen and tom followed. He sat on her lap as she ate her cereal, and settled in to nap for the majority of the morning, but then she started to speak, stirring him awake. "You're such a good kitty," She cooed, patting his rump as she glanced around the house. She had a very satisfied expression in her eyes. "I haven't seen that damn mouse around here in over a month!"

Tom tensed, tail twitching. So she had noticed. Suddenly, the memory of kissing /that damn mouse/ came rushing back to him and he felt a pang of guilt. As The Old Lady praised him he felt worse and worse until he finally couldn't take it. He hopped down from her lap and dashed to his water bowl, taking a long drink before heading out the cat flap and down the sidewalk.

She thought Jerry was dead, Tom thought dejectedly. She was so proud of him for killing a mouse that he'd been kissing instead of stalking. He hoped that maybe a good, long walk would help him sort out his feelings.

He stepped around a corner, the muted /pep pep pep/ of his paws unaccompanied by birds, cicadas, or even children. It was fall again, and with that came a silence that was both peaceful, and somehow eerie. It left him and his thoughts of Jerry totally alone.

Tom felt like he was trying to choose between two conflicting parts of himself, the pride he felt when pleasing his owner, and the butterflies he felt in his stomach whenever he caught Jerry's eye. Stopping to lick his paw, Tom pondered this in troubled silence until a loud barking had him scrambling across the road. Terror gripped him, but when he gathered his wits he saw Spike the bulldog, paws up on the chain link face that contained him. He was barking like mad.

Clearly, Spike had a few choice words for Tom. He really would have rather died than listen, but Tom knew Spike would make his life hell if he ignored him so he darted down the block, shifted forms and met Spike behind his owner's shed. "Why me," Tom groaned when Spike came into view. "What did I do this time?"

"What did you do to him?" Spike demanded, spittle flying from his mouth. "Did you hurt him again? I haven't seen him. If you hurt him again I swear..."

"Hurt him? Of course not!"

"Don't act so innocent, pussy cat," Spike growled. "All you /ever/ do is hurt him. Now tell me what you've done!"

Tom knew after all the pain he's caused Jerry he had no right to be offended by Spike's accusation. History put the odds against him, but still Tom's temper flared. "I've done nothing to hurt that little mouse," Tom hissed. "I am /through/ causing Jerry pain."

"How clueless do you think I am?"

"It's the truth," Tom insisted. "I mean it. Things have changed between Jerry and me. We understand each other now, I don't think I could ever harm him again even if I wanted to."

"What a load of horse shit," Spike snorted.

"I mean it," Tom repeated sternly. "I would never hurt him. I..." He looked at the ground, his cheeks burning red. "I think I'm in love with him."

Spike's face went pale. "You're both insane," He snapped, slowly advancing. Tom nervously backed away, but Spike kept moving. "I don't believe a word of it, you're... You're... You're brainwashing him! Jerry is better off with me! He needs me! I can protect him... I can protecting him from pussy cats like you!"

Tom felt a cold chill rush up his spine when his back made contact with the chain link fence. He was cornered. "Spike," Tom said slowly. "Spike, just listen to me!"

"No!" Spike barked. "You listen to me! Jerry deserves better than you, so stay away from him!"

The longer Spike spoke, the more desperate he became. Soon he was shouting, spitting, and bearing his teeth. Tom clenched his fists, fear clawing at his heart, but he held his ground. "I can't do that," Tom said calmly. "Spike, I love him."

The first punch came so fast that the second hit before Tom fully felt the pain. "Don't say that!" Spike snarled, striking again and again. His fists flew at Tom's face, his chest, and his gut, anywhere he could reach was fair game. "Don't ever say that! You're sick Tom, sick! He can't love you!"

A punch straight to the head had Tom seeing stars and finally he began fighting back. It was no use, though, Spike dodged Tom's weak attacks with ease. Even when Tom did land a punch, Spike absorbed the hit like a brick wall. It only seemed to make him angry.

Defeat was inevitable, and before long Tom fell to his hands and knees. Biting his lip against the pain Tom tried to stand, but Spike kicked him so hard in the side that he collapsed, coughing until blood splattered the dirt. "Stay down," Spike panted. Then, to Tom's horror, he laughed. "I've been wanting to do that for way too long.

Fighting had always been part of Tom's life and at times he enjoyed it, but never in that life had anyone managed to beat him quite so badly. Blood trickled from his nose and came up when he coughed. Every breath he took ached, his ribs screaming in pain. He was so dizzy he didn't even notice as Spike changed forms and left him to bleed. Soon, he lost consciousness completely, his body desperately seeking respite from the pain. The last thought Tom had before closing his eyes was that he understood both Spike, and Jerry a little better.

When he was aware again he felt a stab of panic. It was getting dark, and quickly. He'd been out cold for most of the day, laying in a bruised and bloody heap. Tom struggled to change forms, doing all he could to hurry home before the moon forced him back. Even as a cat he felt the ghost of the pain inflicted on his human form.

Darting down the sidewalk, through the cat flap and up the attic stairs, Tom made it to safety just in time. Forced back into his human form, all of the pain of his injuries returned at full force. Tom fell to his hands and knees, trembling as he coughed blood all over the dusty wood floors.

From his spot across the attic, Jerry shrieked. "Tom!"

At once the mouse tried to stand, awkwardly limping towards where Tom lay bleeding. Tom shook his head, but even that small of a movement had him seeing stars. "Stay," Tome grunted. "Jerry no... Lay down, you're still injured."

/"I'm/ injured?" Jerry squeaked incredulously. /"You're/ injured! Tom, you're bleeding everywhere, /you/ lay down!"

Jerry was determined, and Tom soon accepted that there was no point in arguing. Both of them were in pretty helpless states, neither able to transform or even really walk, but somehow they managed to get tom to the dusty old mattress to lay down. The whole way Jerry chittered nervously, asking the same questions dozens of times over. What happened? Who did this? What hurts the most? Why is your arm bent that way? Is that bleeding too? All the while though, Tom's head was spinning. "Jerry please," He moaned. "Voice pained. “Don’t worry, its fine."

"Fine?" Jerry demanded, eyes welling up with tears. "You think this is _fine?_ Are you crazy?"

"...No," Tom said after some thought. It was enough of a pause to make Jerry squirm. His concern made Tom feel warm. "I'm not crazy, but I did deserve it."

Jerry looked lost, so Tom explained. "Spike and I had... A conversation," He began as Jerry stated performing first aid. "About you. Spike doesn't trust me, so he didn't believe me when I told him..."

Jerry paused. "Told him what?"

"Nothing," Tom said quickly. "Anyway, I deserved everything I got. He's right not to trust me."

"Tom, he could have killed you!"

"Only because I've been trying to kill you," Tom said harshly. "What of our past would have led Spike, or /anyone/ to believe I could change?"

When Jerry spoke next his voice sounded small. "But..."

"But nothing," Time sighed glumly. "Anyway it's fine. Now I understand how you've always felt."

Jerry was quiet as he bandaged up Tom's cuts and scraped, and Tom could tell Jerry knew he was right. He tried to change the subject, watching Jerry splint his broken finger. "You're very good at this," Tom commented. "Where did you learn to do first aid like this?"

Jerry snorted humorlessly. "I've had a lot of practice."

The words struck Tom like a knife to the gut and Jerry's face turned pink. "I didn't mean it like that," Jerry said quickly. "Honest."

"I'm so sorry Jerry," Tom said quietly. "If I could take it all back I would."

Jerry was silent for a while, thoughtful, before stiffening up, jaw set. "I wouldn't."

Tom gaped. "How can you say that?"

"Think about it," Jerry said, setting aside the first aid supplies and kneeling by the mattress. "How else would we have met? You're a cat, I'm a mouse. We understand each other the way we do now because our past led us here."

"But... I caused you so much pain."

"Then try causing something pleasant for a chance."

"How?"

"You can start," Jerry chuckled. "By not feeling so sorry for yourself. What's done is done, so quit your whining."

Tom's ear twitched. "I am /not/ whining," Tom insisted. "I'm trying to show some remorse for the way I treated you."

"You've treated me just fine, recently," Jerry shrugged, a smile working its way onto his face. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're starting to like me."

Memories of that kiss they'd shared came rushing back, and Tom's cheeks flushed. "I already like you, Jerry."

Smile widening, Jerry leaned over Tom, one hand on either side of his head. "Good," He said softly, moving closer until their noses touched. "Because I really like you."

Hearing those words out of Jerry's mouth made Tom's chest feel tight. He reached up to cut the back of Jerry's neck, running his fingers through his hair. He felt Jerry shiver at his touch and for a moment their eyes met. Before Tom knew it Jerry had closed the distance between them, taking his breath away with a kiss so heartfelt that, for a moment, Tom was stunned into stillness. When Jerry touched him, soft fingertips trailing from his neck to his chest, Tom finally remembered how to move.

Sitting up, Tom cradled Jerry's face in his hands and kissed him back, ignoring the pain he was in. Jerry seemed very aware of this; careful of Tom's injuries but completely unafraid to touch. His hands never stayed in once place long. They roamed Tom's chest, his arms, his face and his hips, ever exploring and lingering whenever Tom had to catch his breath. When Jerry stroked his spine Tom got chills, and the sound of Jerry giggling graced his ears.

Tom wanted to hear it over and over again.

Heart hammering, Tom pulled Jerry into his lap by his hips, never breaking the kiss as his hands roamed, slipping under Jerry's shirt to touch bare skin. One remained there, exploring Jerry's chest while the other traveled lower, palm filled by the lush curve of Jerry's backside.

He felt Jerry gasp more than he heart it, and he pulled back to look into his pretty brown eyes. Reassured by Jerry's finger's combing through his hair, Tom leaned in and kissed hungrily along the curve of his neck. Jerry arched, tugging softly at Tom's hair. "Let's sleep together," Tom said suddenly, nearly overwhelmed by the sheer strength of his own desires. He doubted he'd ever felt anything so strongly in his life.

"But you're hurting," Jerry protested breathlessly, face flushed and pupils blown wide.

Tom gave him a primal growl, causing goose bumps to rise on the back of Jerry's neck. "Not nearly as bad as I want you."

Surprising Tom, Jerry seized that opportunity to take the lead. He made quick work of Tom's hoodie, eagerly tugging the zipper down and shoving the fabric off of his shoulders. Tom's shirt joined it in a heap on the floor soon after, and when Jerry's hands found naked skin Tom tilted his head back and purred, the pleasure of Jerry's touch outweighing the pain of his injuries by a long shot.

With renewed vigor, Tom reached between them and quickly unfastened the buttons on Jerry's shirt, pressing heated kisses to every bit of soft, pale skin he exposed. Feeling Jerry react to him made him almost giddy. The way Jerry would tense, shiver and gasp as Tom kissed him all over was intoxicating and very room he had the mouse naked in his lap.

Usually it didn't show because Jerry tended to wear oversized clothing, but uncovered, Tom realized just how skinny Jerry was. He was so thin it was shocking, and Tom couldn't help but feel responsible. It was him, after all, who always made it so hard for Jerry to steal the food he needed. Before Tom could get too upset, however, Jerry started moving both hands down his torso, going lower and lower until Tom gulped. Jerry chuckled, reaching down to unbutton Tom's pants and gently free his already erect cock.

Jerry's hands felt so good he thought he might burst then and there, but thankfully he managed to control himself and relax. He wanted this moment to last. "You've... You've done this before," Tom accused breathlessly.

"Haven't _you?"_ Jerry teased, running his thumb over Tom's tip. "Baby, you're shivering."

Hearing Jerry call him baby twisted his stomach into knots, and the skilled hand job wasn't helping. "I've done it before," Tom managed, tone a bit defensive as Jerry touched him. He was just trying not to moan. "I've done it plenty of times."

"Show me," Jerry whispered.

In defense of his pride Tom let himself get a little rougher. He gripped Jerry by the back of the neck, pushing his head down as far as the mouse's flexibility allowed. The message was clear, but Tom spoke anyway, voice a low rumble in the otherwise quiet space. "Slick me up."

If Jerry had been surprised by Tom's words, he didn't show it. Instead he eagerly obeyed and Tom gathered that if it had been a surprise, at least it was a good one. For a short while Tom just indulged in the skilled workings of Jerry's tongue. The last time tom had sex, his partner had lube on hand making things go much smoother. When he had started noticing his feelings for Jerry, Tom had snuck into town to swipe some just in case. At that point he was thanking his lucky stars he had thought that far ahead. While Jerry sucked him, Tom leaned back just far enough to reach one of the attic's many shelves and into one of the boxes where Tom stored his belongings. A slow smile spread across his face when his hand grasped the little bottle.

With Jerry busy, Tom was able to slick up his fingers without the mouse taking notice. A sly grin on his face, Tom reached behind Jerry, teasing his exposed hole with one slippery digit. The way Jerry gasped was so erotic that Tom could hardly stand it. "Do you want it?" Tom purred.

Jerry's only response was to moan, pushing back his hips like a bitch in heat.

Taking that as a yes, Tom slipped a single finger inside, spreading the lube around until he could fit a second and a third. Tom must have been doing something right because Jerry started sucking him that much harder, becoming almost sloppy he was so eager to reciprocate the pleasure.

Finally Tom couldn't take it any longer and he had to pull back, gently pushing Jerry's face away from his throbbing groin. He was on the brink of an orgasm, but if he came in Jerry's mouth it'd all be over. Tom wanted this to last.

When he removed his fingers Jerry whined pathetically, looking up at Tom. He'd never seen anyone look so sexy. Jerry's face was flushed, eyes dark, and his lips were red and slick. Tom wished he wasn’t so cripple, there were so many things he wanted to do to him all at once.

Luckily, Jerry was very clever, and very aware. "Let me come to you," He said.

Tom nodded and leaned back, letting Jerry crawl into his lap and straddle him. With deliberate care, Jerry gripped Tom's length and positioned the tip at his well lubed hole. It eased in slowly, and Jerry bit his lip. When he felt Tom's hand on his hip he flashed a flirtatious smile, gripping onto Tom's shoulders and rocking his hips. Both of them moaned.

Jerry kneaded Tom's muscled flesh as he took him to the hilt, and in spite of how good it felt they took it very slow. Their time together was different from any hookup Tom had ever had, and he found himself so lost in the sensation that he forgot entirely about his fight with Spike. He couldn't keep his hands off of the little mouse, and Jerry wasn't shy about returning the favor. They made love for what felt like hours, and by the time they had both reached their limits they were breathless, holding onto each other while the moonlight from the windows made the sweat on their bodies shine.


	4. Doctor's Orders

With morning came warmth and a giddy sense of disbelief. Jerry never thought he'd be waking up in anyone's arms like this, especially not Tom's. When he opened his eyes the cat was still snoozing, and Jerry took this opportunity to study him. After his fight the day before, Tom was pretty banged up. He had bruises around his eyes, a split lip, and a couple of nasty scrapes from when he'd presumably hit the sidewalk. All if made Tom look pretty rugged, and it was honestly sort of attractive.

Opening one eye, Tom caught Jerry watching him and smiled, stretching out his arms and tugging him close. Tom's scent surrounded him and warmth blossomed in his chest. Jerry wasn't usually very touchy, he liked to keep to his own personal space but Tom seemed to be just the opposite, always wanting to make contact somehow. "You're so cuddly," Jerry whispered, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I like touching you," Tom yawned.

"Just me?"

Tom pulled back to meet his eyes, a gentle smile forming on his face. "Starting right now? Yes, just you."

As Tom stroked his bare back Jerry smiled. If he was the only lover in Tom's life, he could get used to all the touching.

Skin to skin like that they let the morning roll by. They whispered about everything from past relationships to places they've been, Tom's hands always on him.

With the passing of the day came good news for Jerry. After Tom's morning sit with The Old Lady he'd learned that she'd be going on a trip, and other than the neighbor coming in to fill Tom's food and water, they would have the house all to themselves. After seeing her off Tom and Jerry made their way downstairs, eager to spend some time in the cozier part of the home, away from the musty attic.

Both of them were still pretty immobile in their human forms, so they spend the majority of their day relaxing on the couch. Jerry playfully appointed himself their vet, stating that he and Tom needed bed rest, and _physical therapy._

"What kind of physical therapy?" Tom asked, a grin creeping onto his face.

Tom was already laying down, so it was easy for Jerry to crawl over top of him, slowly stripping his clothes off and kissing all over his body. He was rewarded by a pleasured groan, Tom resting his head on the soft couch cushions. Jerry was eager in his actions. He may not have been a very cuddly person, but once he found someone he liked he was a very frisky person. His sex drive was high and though they'd spent nearly the whole night doing it, Jerry was insatiable, always eager to get his partner hot and bothered again.

Wanting to spoil Tom a little, Jerry took the Cat's half hard cock in his mouth, focusing his tongue on the very tip and sucking like it was candy. Tom squirmed under his efforts, reaching down to tug on Jerry's hair. He felt Tom's dick swell with arousal until the mouthful was almost too much. The size of him made Jerry's stomach twist with want. Feeling that fill him up had been like a dream, he'd only ever been with other mice and though not much carried over from animal form to human, size was one of the things that typically correlated. He was still getting used to the girth of it so when Tom bucked his hips Jerry's eyes went wide, the sensation of Tom pushing into his throat shocking him into stillness. "Fuck," Tom gasped, his brows knitting together as Jerry swallowed him down. He didn't cough or gag, he just looked up at Tom with wide, innocent eyes. An incredulous smile spread across his face. "You've never had anyone fuck your throat like this have you?"

When Jerry just blinked at him he chuckled, resting his head on the arm of the couch and gripping Jerry by the back of the head. He felt the mouse's sharp intake of breath but he pushed down anyway, working up a rhythm as Jerry swallowed around his shaft. The sounds of Jerry deep throating him were almost too much to take, but Tom didn't let that stop him. If the doctor ordered _physical therapy,_ he wasn't going to be caught slacking. If Jerry's eyes were any indicator, he was enjoying the treatment just as much.

At the rate they were going, Tom quickly felt himself reaching his limit. His whole body was tensed up like a coil ready to spring, and he tightened his grip on Jerry's hair and pushed his face down until he felt Jerry's nose touch his pelvic bone. Jerry swallowed and Tom couldn't hold off any longer. "I'm gonna cum," He warned, but Jerry stayed put, working his tongue along the underside of Tom's dick. He swore loudly, stomach going taut as he came hard down Jerry's throat. Tom felt him swallow and he shuddered, more cum still spurting from his tip even as Jerry finally raised his head.

A splash of it hit Jerry right in the cheek and another hit the bridge of his nose. He let out a small squeak of surprise each time, and used his hand to coax out the remainder of Tom's load. By the end of it Tom was gasping and Jerry was covered, his red lips shining under a coating of gooey spunk.

Tom opened his mouth to apologize for the mess, but the words died in his throat as he watched Jerry seductively licking the cum from his lips. Tom stared while Jerry wiped off his face, running his tongue over the back of his hand with a flirtatious look in his eyes. Tom was speechless and Jerry laughed moving up his body and pressing a heated kiss to his mouth.

Tom gripped him by the hips and without hesitating Jerry started grinding on him. Getting his mouth fucked like that had turned Jerry on more than he could say, and he was eager to get his turn . "I wanna do it," Jerry said, kissing just below Tom's ear and feeling him shiver. "Can you go again?"

"I can't say no to you," Tom chuckled breathlessly, and with a wide grin Jerry swooped in to kiss him, tongue diving deep to explore his lover's mouth.

Thinking of Tom this way, like a lover and not a threat, there was something about it that felt excitingly taboo. They were acting against the odds, the world against them, but as he felt Tom's hands on him, moving up and down his waist and making him tremble, he knew it didn't matter. Jerry didn't need anyone but Tom.

Surprising him, Tom put both hands on his chest and shoved, sending him toppling to the rug below. Before he could react Tom was over him, ravishing him and kisses and pressing their groins together. Jerry let out a startled gasp, Tom was rock hard again, and he certainly hadn't expected the sudden change in position. He stared up at Tom with wide eyes and just like that they were kissing again, letting the desire take over as their movements grew rougher, and more desperate. If Jerry hadn't known, he never would have guessed that Tom had gotten his ass kicked the day before by the way he was moving. Tom had one hand toying with Jerry's nipples and the other hand down his pants, palming him until he thought he'd cum in his shorts. "Tom," He moaned when the cat started kissing his neck. "Get me out of these clothes."

There was no hesitation. Tom all but ripped his clothes off of him, kissing, licking, and biting his naked skin. Jerry supposed this new side of him was due to regained strength, he'd been weaker their first time. This.... This was a whole new Tom, and Jerry's whole body quivered with need. "Tom," He gasped, knotting his finger's in the cat's hair, stroking his ears as the path of his tongue and teeth wondered lower. Jerry's cock throbbed with need and he whined when Tom ignored it all together, licking at the sensitive inner side of his thighs.

When Tom’s tongue teased his hole, his eyes crossed with pleasure.

Jerry gasped, moaned and squirmed in pleasure, one hand lost in Tom's wild, black hair and the other clawing helplessly at the carpet. This was a first for him, and Jerry couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. Tom worked him skillfully, reaching up to give Jerry’s dick the attention it deserved. “I can’t,” Jerry whined, back arching when Tom found just the right rhythm. “I won’t last, I’m gonna cum…”

He felt Tom chuckle, the vibrations of his voice doing criminal things to him. He bit down hard on his lip, thighs quivering as Tom steadily picked up the pace. The cat had to have been very practiced at rimming because in an embarrassingly short amount of Time Jerry’s whole body spasmed, his shoulders lifting off of the floor as he came all over his lover’s hand. He opened his eyes and Tom had lifted his head, staring down at him with his dark eyes full of lust. “Fuck me,” Jerry begged, chest heaving as he panted for breath, still recovering from his climax.

Tom didn’t even try to let him catch his breath, he obliged Jerry’s request, gripping him by the chin and dragging him into a kiss before grinding their hips together again. The cum between them was slick, eliminating the need for lube as Tom lined up his erection with Jerry’s quivering hole. So soon after his release, the intrusion was almost too much to take. Jerry was gasping for breath as Tom started rocking into him, but the overstimulation was what Jerry craved. He was crying out in no time, unafraid of anyone overhearing in the miraculously empty house. Every moan he gave seemed to egg Tom on even more, encouraging him to pound Jerry like he’s never experienced before.

Jerry dizzily swore to himself he’d never sleep with another careful, tender mouse again.

“Do it harder,” Jerry gasped into the kiss, Tom’s tongue slurring his words. “Don’t be gentle.”

Abruptly breaking the kiss, Tom flashed him a wicked grin. He pulled out, grabbing Jerry by the hip and flipping him onto his stomach. Jerry had hardly registered the change when suddenly a crisp _smack_ cut through the sound of their labored breathing. Jerry’s exposed ass stung where Tom’s hand had struck it, and he was so shocked and _so_ turned on that he couldn’t even bring himself to blink. “Head down, ass up,” Tom growled.

Jerry didn’t hesitate. He lifted his hips and spread his thighs apart, mewling in pleasure when Tom grabbed him by the ass and started forcefully fucking him from behind. They lost themselves in their primal desires, bodies slapping together over and over and filling the room with the wet sound of Tom’s thrusts. Jerry couldn’t contain himself, he was cumming all over again and by the way Tom groped him, he could tell it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Even so, their pace never slowed. Jerry reached orgasm two more times before Tom finally joined him, filling his ass so full Jerry felt it overflow, oozing lewdly down his thighs. He trembled, seeing double as he tried desperately to catch his breath. When Tom pulled out he whimpered, his whole body shuddering at the loss. He peeked over his shoulder, seeing Tom’s whole body relax, tension gone from his muscles and satisfaction clear on his face. When he opened his eyes and saw jerry that way, cum leaking out of him and mouth hanging open, a lustful expression flashed across his features. “You didn’t tell me you like it so rough,” Tom finally said.

Jerry let out a shaky laugh. “You didn’t ask.”

Tom smiled, opening up his arm. “Come here and let me kiss you.”

Jerry hurried into Tom’s arms, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting his chin, smiling as Tom’s lips met his.

The sound of Jerry’s stomach gurgling made them both laugh. “Come on,” Tom said, a smile in his voice. “Let’s clean up this mess and get something to eat.”

Jerry blushed, nodding his head when he remembered the gooey puddle of cum he’d left on the floor.

Once everything was neat again, Tom and Jerry moved hand in hand to the kitchen where Tom fixed them both a meal of eggs, bacon, and toast. As their weekend went on, they spent most of their time either eating extravagant meals, going at it like rabbits, or laying in each other’s arms and just _talking._ They spoke for hours, and Jerry’s heart felt like it was going to burst. He was falling for Tom, he was falling hard, but as they healed a seed of fear sprouted in Jerry’s mind. What if things went back to the way they were? Jerry’s ankle was feeling fine again, and even Tom seemed to be on the path to good health. Once they were able bodied, would the chasing start again? He voiced these fears on the last night of their little honeymoon, and Tom responded by taking Jerry into his lap and hugging him tight. It was the kind of hug you felt deep into your bones, the kind that made you feel warm right in your center even if the world around you was freezing. He hugged back, unware he’d started crying until Tom was kissing his tears away. “I will never hurt you again,” Tom soothed him, big hands rubbing Jerry’s back. “Please believe me.”

“I do,” Jerry sniffled. “I just… I don’t know, I just can’t stand the thought of hiding in mouse holes for the rest of my life. I wanna become something you know?”

“We’re pets,” Tom protested.

 _“You’re_ a pet,” Jerry snipped. _“I’m_ a pest.”

“Jerry, you are not a pest.”

“I am though!” Jerry insisted. “I’ve just gotta find something I’m good at you know? Maybe I could get a job or something. I could go into town and look.”

Tom had been a coddled house cat since he was born, and the idea of trying to blend into the human world made him very nervous, but the determination in Jerry’s eyes was unwavering. He sighed. “Whatever you do, mouse, I’ve got your tail. Okay?”

Jerry smiled. “Really?”

Nodding, Tom pulled him back into his arms and kissed the top of his head. The way Jerry’s little brown ears twitched was just so endearing, and the way his little hands knotted in Tom’s shirt… The words that had been on his tongue all weekend just slipped out. “I love you,” Tom said, the phrase as natural as a heartbeat. “I love you more than anything.”

Jerry squeezed him that much tighter. “I love you,” He said in return.

That night, Tom had trouble sleeping. It was their last night out of the attic, they’d been sleeping in the guest room, and Tom should have been enjoying himself. He was worried though. As he gazed at Jerry’s sleeping face he worried. What if the humans were unkind to him? Those ears and that tail were going to be hard to hide, and what if people asked questions? What was Jerry going to say? The life of a stray mouse was different than the life of a house cat, that much Tom knew, and though he understood Jerry’s desire to find something more, Tom feared that there simply _wasn’t_ more. They were animals after all. Where would they ever fit in?


	5. The Lunar Village

Morning came with a chill in the air and fear in the pit of Jerry's stomach. Tom tossed and turned beside him in the guest bed, face troubled. He mumbled and grumbled under his breath and Jerry watched him, feeling uneasy. He knew Tom was dwelling on what he'd said the day before. Jerry was nervous too, but he couldn't live the rest of his life in mouse holds and skittering through the shadows. He wanted to have a life, and he wanted to share that life with Tom. "I'm doing this for both of us," Jerry whispered, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Tom's forehead. The cat stirred, wrapping both arms around him and tugging him back under the sea of blankets. Warmth overtook him and his troubled ebbed a bit. He let himself linger a little longer, but he knew The Old Lady would be back all too soon. "Tom," Jerry said, softly rubbing his lover's bare chest. "Its morning, we've got to hurry up and change back, The Old Lady will be home before noon."  
Tom cracked open an eye and peered down at Jerry, dark eyes seeming to see straight through him. Jerry felt his cheeks go pink and a smile spread across Tom's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jerry asked.  
"I'll always look at you like this," Tom murmured, bringing him in for a soft, slow kiss, Jerry surrendered easily, he'd grown very accustomed to Tom's ceaseless affections. "I love you."  
"You're making me blush, Tom," Jerry started giggling, feeling Tom nuzzling into his neck.  
"Say it back," He purred.  
Jerry rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but return the smile. "I love you, Tom."  
"Say it again."  
"You're ridiculous," Jerry laughed, but Tom was nibbling at his collarbone and resisting was impossible. "I love you," Jerry repeated, amused by Tom's sleepy antics. "Now come on, we've got to clean this place up before your human gets home and shoots me."  
Tom's face went sour at that, but he eventually stretched and followed Jerry's lead. They shared a quick breakfast, then got to work tidying up the house. By a quarter till noon it was spotless, exactly like The Old Lady left it.   
Jerry's plan was to get dressed up and head into town in human form before The Old Lady got home. He didn't know what he'd find there, he had only ever seen the place a couple of times, but he had high hopes. He was going to try and get a job. Maybe he'd even earn enough money to get himself a place to stay. He was still pretty nervous, but with Tom's plentiful kisses goodbye and examinations of "Good luck!" Jerry found himself feeling extremely optimistic.  
"You're gonna knock them dead out there, sweetheart," Tom was saying, his lips brushing Jerry's ears. "Be careful, okay?"  
"I'll be fine," Jerry was saying, head on Tom's chest. "Be a good house pet while I'm gone. Try not to steal any sushi or spit any hairballs."  
"Ha, ha," Tom said sarcastically. "Go on. Get out of here before we're caught."  
Tom sent him off with a pocket full of coins and a slap on the ass, making him jump and scurry hurriedly out the door.  
From the very beginning the outside world was intimidating. Jerry had never roamed so freely before, not in human form, and though he had his ears tucked into a cap and his tail wedged up in his shirt, he couldn't help but worry people would know he was different.  
He told himself they were only watching him so closely because he was a stranger. That was normal, right?  
When he arrived in town the first thing he did was grab a newspaper. He sat on a stool outside of a cafe and poured over the want ads, looking for something he may have been qualified for. He was immediately overwhelmed by things he didn't understand. Human beings were so complex! But even so he was able to pin down a couple of places.  
Everywhere he went, he was laughed at.  
He tried to fill out applications, but he was only a mouse after all. He didn't have a last name, a phone number, or any of the unfamiliar things the papers required. He tried to turn them in anyway and without fail he was made fun of.  
Hours of this quickly broke down his optimism, and he found himself in a dingy little tea shop, crying over a cheese pastry. There were whispers everywhere he went, people calling him stupid, a street rat, or his least favorite a /furry./ None of it was kind.  
Hearing his sniffling, the woman who has served him at the counter crossed the room to sit beside him, her brow furrowed with concern. "Little mouse," She cooed, voice soothing like a lullaby. "Please don't cry, what's wrong?"  
Jerry's ears flicked from under his hat, heart skipping a beat. "M-mouse?" He stammered. "How did.... You did you...?"  
"I know every animal in this town," The woman replied, her kind eyes twinkling like moonlight. "Haven't you ever wondered why you become like this by the light of the moon?"  
Jerry's eyes went wide. "Its... because of you?"  
"Mhm," She replied with a wink, pulling a wand from her sleeve.  
"You're... a witch?"  
"That's right. Now tell me, why are you crying?"  
"I just wanted to have a shot," Jerry sighed. "A chance to be something other than a grimy little pest, a thief, and a coward. I want a real life."  
"I'm very glad I found you then," The witch said, standing and offering Jerry her hand. "Come with me, I'd like to show you what I've created."  
Blinking, Jerry accepted her hand and followed her to the back of the shop where a small opening was closed off by a curtain. "Through here," She said.  
Jerry was hesitant, cautious by nature, but something was urging him forward. His instincts told him to trust the witch and he did. After a deep breath, Jerry stepped through the curtain, blinking at the sudden change in light.  
When his eyes adjusted his jaw dropped, and the witch beside him let out a laugh sweeter than music. "Welcome to The Lunar Village."  
All around him Jerry saw people like himself and like Tom. Animals of all breeds strolled around in human form, unashamed of their ears, tails, wings, or anything else. Every building was full of animals, chattering happily and getting along. No dogs chasing cats, no cats chasing mice, everyone just seemed to get along. "This can't be real," Jerry protested. "How... How is this possible?"  
"I made it," The witch stated proudly. "You can find a job here if you want to."  
"Really?"  
"Of course you can," She said. "I made this place for all of your kind, to keep you safe."  
Jerry's head was reeling. This was it, this was the answer! No one would laugh at him, he could really... become something! Anything he wanted. "Where do I even start?"  
"The same way you started back in town."  
The witch handed Jerry a newspaper and already he felt his spirits lift. Everything he read made sense but when he looked up to thank to witch, she had disappeared.   
Wasting no time, Jerry hit the pavement. The village was all he'd hoped it would be. He secured himself a job in a clothing shop run by sheep, and after a day of hard work, Jerry was feeling like he could conquer the world.  
He did a lot of exploring after his shift, chatting over a cup of tea with Charlotte, another mouse who worked in the clothing shop. She showed him where to pick up his daily wages and she helped him pick out some clothes. "We're allowed to model the products," She was explaining. "Especially newcomers like you."  
After finding a few good fits she led him deeper into the village, giving a grand tour of sorts and even showing him where most of the animals lived. The place was full of little apartments, there was enough space for all of the animals in town and because they were all put in place and kept by the witch who'd created the place, they were free to anyone who contributed to the village. Jerry realized, delightedly, that he would be a part of that.  
It was such a wonderful place that time easily got away from him, luckily for him however time was different in the village. One night in the human world was like a whole twenty four hours in the village. He could live a whole life there, and still spend the whole day in his mouse hole if he wanted to. When it was time to go, even that proved to be a piece of cake.  
The village had many portals. The one Jerry'd come through, and many more hidden throughout the human town. He found the closest one to The Old Lady's house, a hollowed out tree in the forest nearby. He thanked his new friend and scurried home, changing forms as he dashed through the woods.  
Driven by excitement, Jerry didn't even consider what time it was before popping in through the cat flap, standing up on his back legs and sniffing the air, looking for Tom. He saw the cat curled up on the back of The Old Lady's armchair and squeaked to get his attention before dashing up the attic stairs and transforming. Tom joined him quickly, grabbing him by the shoulders with a worried look in his eyes. "Jerry, what were you thinking?" Tom scolded him. "She could have seen you!"  
Before Jerry could speak tom had him in a bone crashing hug, his face buried in Tom's shirt. He felt Tom's lips on the top of his head. "You scared me," Tom said.  
Jerry wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, working his hands up the back of his shirt to stroke his spine. The purring began almost instantly and Jerry grinned, tilting his head up to kiss along the curve of Tom's neck. "I'm fine," He said sweetly. "I had it all under control! I just really wanted to talk to you."  
"That was dangerous," Tom protested. "You know how she gets."  
"I'm sorry, I was just too excited!" Jerry finally blurted. "I have something amazing I have to show you."  
"Something in town?" Tom asked nervously.   
"Sort of."  
"Did you find a job?"  
A grin spread across Jerry's face. "I'll show you everything tonight."  
Tom looked absolutely lost. "You won't tell me?"  
Jerry laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I did."  
Tom's face scrunched up in confusion but after some sweet reassurance and an even sweeter kiss, Jerry was able to convince Tom to put his worries aside and wait until nightfall.  
He could hardly contain his excitement. When The Old Lady finally went to bed, Tom joined him up in the attic and stopped at the top of the stairs, eyes wide.  
Jerry had picked up a little something from his new job. It was nothing special really, just something casual that actually fit him, but they were nicer than anything he's ever worn, and the pants even had a little slit for his tail to go through. Jerry blushed and Tom cleared his throat. "You um, got new clothes," Tom stammered.  
"Do you like them?"  
"You look amazing," Tom admitted, sounding awestruck.  
Grin widening, Jerry tossed Tom a little bundle. He'd picked Tom out an outfit too. "Put these on," Jerry urged him.  
Taking pleasure in his confusion, Jerry circled Tom as he dressed, chittering excitedly and oozing complements as Tom tried on the cool new clothes. "You look so good!" Jerry squeaked, pressing a swift kiss to Tom's lips. "Do you like it?"  
"What's gotten into you?" Tom laughed.  
"Follow me, I'll show you!"  
Quite as can be Tom and Jerry slipped outside. Jerry showed Tom the hollowed out tree and though he was unsure, Tom followed Jerry's lead through the portal. Tom reacted much like Jerry had, dumbstruck and disbelieving, but as Jerry tugged him along, pointing out everything he recognized from that day, he could see that Tom was starting to like it in the village.  
Jerry showed Tom the shop where he now worked, and they spent a good few hours picking out new clothes for each other, laughing as Jerry's boss teased them about "Abusing his employment perks." He took Tom in and out of every shop they came across until finally stopping for dinner somewhere around two in the morning. "Time isn't real," Jerry was laughing when Tom pointed this out. "Time moves differently here. It moves faster than it does at home."  
"It's a lot to take in," Tom admitted. "But look! They make sushi at this place!"  
A peek at the menu confirmed this, and Jerry grinned. "See? This place is perfect, Tom. We don't have to hide in the attic anymore. I don't have to live in a hole in the wall! I found a little place here we can stay at night, we can go back and forth!"  
"It would be nice to have a bed," Tom agreed. "And a kitchen. With our own food."  
"You... wanna stay the night?"  
Tom's ears twitched in interest. "Can we?"  
Jerry nodded. "I looked at a little apartment today. Since I work in the village, I'm allowed to stay there. You can share it with me."  
Tom beamed at him from across the table, and it took all of Jerry's will not to jump across the table and kiss him right then and there.  
After they finished eating, Jerry paid the bill and led Tom to the far side of the village where the apartments were. All the way there Jerry kept close, hanging on Tom's arm, holding his hand, and stroking the backs of his legs with his tail. The attention didn't go unnoticed and Tom fixed him with a smoldering gaze, a wordless promise passing between them. Excitement bubbling in his chest, Jerry bolted up the stairs with Tom on his tail. Their laughter echoed through the halls, the impossibility of such a situation making Jerry's head spin. The last time Tom had chased him he'd been afraid for his life, but now when Tom chased him it was a game. Jerry /wanted/ to be caught, knowing exactly what sort of treatment he'd get as soon as Tom got his hands on him.  
Making sure he'd found the right door, Jerry quickly jiggled his key in the lock, heart pounding as he heard Tom getting closer. Once Jerry was inside the little apartment he let Tom catch up, letting out a pleasured sigh when the cat backed him right against the wall, grinding their hips together and pressing hot, open mouthed kisses up Jerry's throat. "Door," Jerry gasped, and Tom kicked the front door shut behind them.  
Gripping Jerry by the thighs, Tom lifted him up and off of the ground, letting Jerry wrap both legs around his waist as their lips finally met. Jerry grew aroused very quickly, and suddenly the well fitted jeans Charlotte picked out for him felt fatally restrictive. He felt every throb of his heartbeat right between his thighs as Tom's hand slipped up his shirt, feeling him up and toying with his chest. He knew right then he wouldn't be staying dressed much longer, and before he knew it his shirt was on the floor and Tom's quickly followed. He shivered when his bare back hit the wall and Tom let him down to the ground, dropping to his knees to tug Jerry's pants down to his ankles. Seeing tom on his knees like that, licking and sucking at the base of his erection Jerry couldn't help but stare. Open mouthed he watched, gasping and squirming as Tom teased him until finally getting back on his feet, tossing his jeans to the pile with Jerry's.  
"Wait," Jerry panted, a smile spreading across his face as Tom leaned down to nip and lick at his nipple. "Wait, I... I have to get lube," He giggled.  
"You brought some?"  
Jerry's cheeks flushed pink. "I was hoping I'd convince you to stay the night with me."  
Tom's face broke out into a loving smile and he nodded his head, leaning against the wall. "Lead the way."  
Jerry flashed a grin and darted down the hall towards the master bedroom, Tom right on his heels as he leaned over and rifled through the drawers. He could feel Tom's eyes on him, admiring his body from behind and Jerry let it happen, secretly enjoying the scrutiny. He loved that Tom was so attracted to him in spite of how skinny he was. When he produced the little bottle of lube Tom wasted no time taking it from him, pushing Jerry down on the bed and spreading his thighs. Jerry arched his back as tom leaned over him, on hand braced against the mattress and the other between his legs, teasing his hole with a slicked up finger. Tom was gentle, loving as he kissed Jerry all over. He shivered; Tom was making him feel like a virgin all over again treating him this way. His body responded quickly to Tom's fingers, heat spreading across his skin and making his breaths come quicker. One finger turned to two and then three and Jerry was shaking, anticipation for what was to come making him dizzy.  
It was clear Jerry was ready when he started wrapping his legs around Tom's waist. It was his coy little attempt at drawing him closer and Tom smirked, removing his fingers and groping Jerry's thigh. He angled his hips until the tip of his dick pressed against Jerry's hole, and Jerry looked up at him, need swimming in his big brown eyes. "Kiss me when you do it," Jerry requested breathlessly.  
"I love you," Tom groaned, leaning in and crushing Jerry's lips under his own. As soon as Tom tasted Jerry's tongue on his he pushed inside of him. Without hesitating Tom began rocking his hips, slamming into Jerry at the perfect angle. If Tom felt any lingering pain from his tumble with Spike, it didn't show. Tom's body was as fit as ever, driving Jerry crazy with ever thrust.  
Moaning out Tom's name, Jerry tightened his legs around the Cat's waist, feeling Tom pushing even deeper inside. Jerry reached up, cupping Tom's face in both hands as he fought desperately to kiss back, hardly able to focus as good as he was feeling. This didn't get past Tom, and he broke the kiss to chuckle, his breath hitting Jerry's neck in a way that sent chills up his spine. "You get so sloppy when I fuck you hard," Tom whispered.  
Jerry was too far gone to even respond. No one's ever made him feel this way in bed before, so riled up that he couldn't even think. Tom had a power over him, something that turned him into putty. All he could do was arch his back, clenching his thighs until Tom gasped. It was his turn to start moaning. "You're so tight," Tom huffed, nipping hungrily at Jerry's neck. "Fuck..."  
The rhythm of Tom's thrusts changed, becoming more aggressive as Tom's more primal side took over. Jerry felt the bed rocking under then and he cried out in pleasure, gripping Tom's shoulders so hard his nails left little crescent shaped marks. His climax came soon after that and he arched his back, panting for breath as Tom fucked him through it, extending his pleasure until he couldn't take it anymore. "Tom," He whined.   
"Almost," Tom grunted, swooping down to press a crushing kiss to Jerry's mouth. Jerry could feel his labored breathing and knew he was close by the frantic, almost violent way he moved. The over stimulation was dizzying, Jerry's whole body quivered outside of his control until finally he felt Tom burst, cum filling him up as his lover peaked. Jerry knotted his fingers in Tom's hair and kissed him hard, heart pounding as Tom's hips slowed to a stop.  
Both of them were out of breath when the kiss was broken, and Tom stared down at him with parted lips and flushed cheeks. Jerry leaned into Tom's palm when it came to caress his face, and a smile tugged at the corners of Tom's mouth. "I love you so much," He murmured tenderly.  
Jerry felt his heart flutter. "I love you," He replied with a sigh. When Tom pulled out he left the bed, kissing Jerry on the cheek before darting off for a wet washcloth. He cleaned the both of them up, peppering the groggy mouse with kisses as he tidied around him. Once everything was clean Tom laid down and Jerry curled up beside him, glad when Tom's arm draped over his body. They fell asleep easily, at peace in their very own home.  
And so began their double life.


End file.
